


McGenji Week 2k17

by PrinceOfFluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfFluff/pseuds/PrinceOfFluff
Summary: My collection of works for this round of McGenji week. Better late than never!





	1. Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Themes for today were "Starting Out / Settling Down"  
> I picked Settling down, as I just want these two to be happy together and to be able to live well and have somewhere quiet and safe to stay.

“Why do we keep stayin’ in these shit places?” Jesse groaned as he stumbled into the kitchen of the tiny, old, cottage him and Genji had ended up occupying for the night, a rushed mission against Talon leaving the new Overwatch scattered and hurt, some members managing to return to their main base, though most were scattered in old, broken-down ‘safe-houses’ the old Overwatch had once maintained. It was only luck that Jesse had managed to pull Genji with him to the cottage, and not have him be whisked away to somewhere else.

“Because you keep complaining about being tired, and I love you too much to say no.” Genji replied, smile heavy in his voice, especially without his faceplate on. And honestly, the ninja had barely any of his usual armour covering him, most of it having ended up discarded around their “bedroom”(the room that had the least draft and was easy to plop down the far too old mattress in) the night before, and the rest having been removed when Genji had woken up, or sometime during the night if Jesse knew his boyfriend right.

“We should just get our own place, ya know.” Jesse murmured, pressing a kiss to the smooth, almost-skin that was Genji’s jaw. It had been almost shiny once, when it was new and Genji first removed it for Jesse to see, though now it was dull and weathered, adding to the ninja’s tired, battered look.

“How? You’re a criminal, and I’m sort of legally dead.” Genji replied, glancing over at Jesse as he put down the piece of armour he had been inspecting for damage, the light metal being placed onto the creaky table to free his hands, the ninja slowly turning to face his boyfriend, “You got some way around the law, cowboy?” Teasing.

“It can’t be that hard, right? Just pay someone to fix us up some abandoned place, an’ we get to fix it up as we please, pumpkin.” Jesse replied, hands smoothing over Genji’s hips as he pulled the man closer, “don’t matter how dingy and rotten it is, jus’ need somewhere to be with ya, without the entirety of Overwatch at our doorstep.”

“You are serious about this?” Genji asked, surprise overtaking his expression as he searched Jesse’s face for that smirk he never managed to keep at bay when teasing the ninja.

“as a heart attack, doll.”

 

It only took them less than a week to find their new home, an old farmhouse, which seemed to have been abandoned for longer than either of them had been alive, walls nearly falling apart, parts of the roof having collapsed, and the floor squeaky, floorboards breaking with every step taken into the house.

Within a month, they had started renovations. And with the help of whoever were available between missions, the house was standing and waterproof before a year had passed, and within another few months, furniture had been moved in, and the house was liveable for the two men.

 

Evenings were spent lounging in their tiny living room, or with Genji perched atop the counters as he chattered on about something that had happened lately, while Jesse cooked them dinner. Music was near constantly played either from the radio, or by Jesse on his old guitar, Genji always staying close to listen, whether writing out reports, texting his brother, or cleaning pieces of his armour, Genji would listen to his husband as he played.

Nights passed quietly, being so far from the noisy city making it wonderfully easy for both men to get their rest, except nights just after missions, when adrenaline was still pumping, and blood needed to be cleaned from clothes before it stained them too badly.

 

Mornings were spent in their kitchen, the scent of fresh coffee and breakfast filling their home, the only noises being the ones of the surrounding countryside, and the radio playing softly from the living room.

Afternoons they spent outside. Exploring the nearby areas, creeks, woodland and vast plains being turned over and drawn out as the pair wandered, finding every secret the area around their home had to offer, watching the wild animals in the distance, and enjoying the peace they for once got to have, the knowledge that no matter how rough their missions became, they always had their safe haven.


	2. Safety/Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems count, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I've been stuck on trains since last night, & still will be for quite some time, have a poem. Also, 2 for the price of 1!  
> (fun fact, one of my ancestors(ancestress?) was a semi-famous poem-writer)

**Safety**  
Is his arms at night  
Violent heat, forcing away the nightmares   
His lazy grin in the morning  
A reminder, that I am somehow still alive  
His hand on my arm  
Grounding me, when I am just a hair away from snapping  
Is his voice all day  
Rough gravel, music in my ears

  
  
 **Security**  
Is his blade in battle  
Shining, horrifying.  
His laugh  
A sign that he is still alive  
His temper  
Like the ocean, calm, then deadly, within moments  
Is his lips against mine  
Scarred, beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear enough, (sorry) Safety is Genji's POV, Security is Jesse's.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowy days feat the Shimada-McCree family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy few days so I'll be posting the past days over the next few hours & hopefully get back on track!  
> This one is pretty short, and it didn't go as I wanted it, but it's decent enough!

The first snow that year surprised them. Arriving during the night, and causing the pair’s eldest to run screaming into their room the next morning, waking her fathers from their slumber with shrieks about snowmen and snowball fights.

The young family had barely swallowed down their breakfast before the kids were whining about wanting to go outside, Eleena, their oldest, egging her younger siblings, Tsuna and Koan, to whine about wanting to go outside before Jesse had even gotten to sit down to eat his eggs, or Genji had finished steeping his tea.

Thankfully, it took only a few minutes to have all three kids, and two half-asleep adults, dressed and outside in the garden, accompanied by the soft thuds of snow hitting jackets coming from Eleena and Jesse, while loud giggles came from the twins and Genji, who had set out to create an array of various snow-creatures that the twins would later gleefully destroy before making new ones.

 

It was in all, a very peaceful Saturday morning. Until a ‘stray’ snowball hit the back of Genji’s head and slid down into his jacket. Then, there was war.

 

Two forts were quickly erected, the twins and Genji hiding out in one while Eleena and Jesse hid in the other, snowballs were quickly made, and thrown at the others, flying around, as the kids laughed and their fathers tried their best to stay serious, though failing horribly as they watched their kids throw loose snow, and barely-held-together snowballs at each other, covering the children is melting snow that somehow always seemed to get inside their clothes and melt.

Their ‘war’ ended after the trio decided to gang up on their fathers, easily tackling them into the soft snow and declaring themselves winners as Jesse and Genji laid slain beneath their ‘enemies’, both struggling to hold back laughter as Eleena took on the role as leader, deciding they deserved a prize for their win and easily swaying the twins to agreeing with her want for chocolate.

 

Once the family was back inside, wet clothing hung up to dry, the kids changed into their PJ’s and covered by large blankets in front of the fire, while Jesse and Genji made hot chocolate, before curling up with them in front of the fire, until the kids decided they wanted to run outside again. And, as Genji and Jesse had to make dinner, the trio of kids ended up running outside and continuing the work of making snow creatures as their fathers watched through the windows while cutting up and making their dinner.

The kids were welcomed back inside after nearly an hour of playing, only staying for long enough to devour their food before they ran back outside to the garden, allowing their fathers enough time to clean up and snuggle up on the couch for a while, as Eleena, Tsuna and Koan continued their work, making an army of snow creatures until nightfall.

 

The next few days, the family all stayed home, three sick kids taking up all of Jesse and Genji’s time as they took care of them until they were healthy enough to return to school.


	4. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates, everyone was supposed to have one.  
> But why did it have to be him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ Me: "I should make this fluffy"  
> Me @ me: *sips tea* "Angst."

Soulmates.

Everyone was supposed to have one, someone to love, someone to have a family with, someone to hold and cherish.

But how could someone like him have one.

Someone so _broken_ , someone who shouldn’t even be _alive_.

He couldn’t force anyone to stay with him.

 

He knew who he was from the moment they met. The insufferable cowboy, with his insufferable drawl, his horrible style, and his absolutely terrible humour.

God, how he **wished** it hadn’t been him.

 

Avoiding the cowboy was the easies way of not having to deal with the horror that was being someone’s soulmate, staying far away unless absolutely necessary, and being as short with him as possible whenever they did have to work together.

Even though it hurt to see Jesse’s grin falter, or watch him pause in his step and turn to take a different route whenever Genji was in a particularly bad mood, he knew it was **necessary** to not let his act drop, and pretend it would all be fine. That the cowboy wouldn’t in some way mind having a **fucking robot** for his soulmate.

 

But Jesse was persistent, continuing to approach, chat and joke around, no matter how many times Genji pushed him away, told him to fuck off, or actually pushed the cowboy away from himself.

There seemed to be no end to Jesse’s patience, and even though Genji picked up on every small sign of worry or hesitance that came from him, the man never gave up.

 

Not until Genji left.

Running from the crumbling Overwatch and Blackwatch, leaving before it all got too bad, and he, as all others, were forced to leave, start over, give up on their ‘mission’ to save the world.

 

He travelled the world for a year before settling down, the mountains of Nepal and the Shambali monks helping him get out his pent-up anger, the years that passed allowing Genji the time to heal, the time to regret.

When he met Jesse McCree again, years had passed. The cowboy had changed, a hurt sitting deep inside him, hidden behind a loud, obnoxious exterior and soft flesh.

“Ya knew. An’ ya still left me.”

It was hardly an accusation, the truth hanging heavy in the air between them as they slowly cleaned out one of the many disused rooms of the base, one that had been Jesse’s bedroom, all those years ago.

“You wouldn’t have wanted me.”

“’course I would. If ya hadn’t forced me t’ give up.”

“Liar.”

“Coward.”

 

They barely spoke for weeks after that, not until the guilt of what he had done, the injuries he had caused, made it too hard for Genji to stay away.

“We got a second chance, why waste it?”

“No more runnin’?”

“No more.”

And so, they stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Want to help me buy food and tea to keep my mind working? Feel free to buy me a ko-fi at: https://ko-fi.com/princeoffluff


End file.
